


Jeeves Versus the Weeping Angels

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Crossover drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves goes back in time to save his true love.</p><p>Written for the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge: Doctor Who</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves Versus the Weeping Angels

“Jeeves!” Bertie looked delighted. Then he remembered where they were. Or weren’t. “Dash it! I meant to protect you from those beastly things.”

Jeeves smiled warmly. “I came after you voluntarily.”

“Bally knows where….”

“When, sir.”

“Whatsit?”

“We are in the past, sir.”

“Deuced odd, that.”

“Indeed, sir. If you will accompany me to the blue police box, I took the liberty of planning a shared life.”

“Shared?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Jeeves.”

“So I surmised when you bravely risked your life to protect me.”

“Will there be pashing?”

Jeeves took Bertie’s hand. “Whatever you like, beloved.”


End file.
